


I Love You

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, My POV, Note to someone dear, Sorta feels- ish, personal, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm ??? Feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

I can walk along this lonely path and pretend I haven’t missed it. I could pretend not to know, I could pretend not to see it happening with someone else, and I could pretend not to envy them. But the truth is, that I do notice and it’s a stab in the back because before I was the one who made you laugh. I made you smile, I said stupid things that made us both giggle, and grin like a couple of god damn idiots. I can’t say I don’t miss it because I do. I do miss it! I miss it so much sometimes... It’s so hard not to dwell on old conversations, but the truth is that without this pain, without the memories, and the heart ache - now that they're all I have. Without all that I wouldn’t have the good or the memories I wouldn’t remember. The grins and the laughs I used to get out of you or the wrestling or the arguments or the times when I was angry at you. You said something in - that brilliant smug tone - and…   
Without the heart ache and the pain, I would not have the love. The love that I so badly wish for now, because now that it’s gone I miss it and it kills me inside to know that I can’t get it back. But without telling you, without saying things that I feel, it’s putting my heart on the line. The hope that you can forgive and forget it and that you’ll let the lingering glances float to the back of your mind. That you can forget about the time I told you in a few words. Too few - because when I had the chance I let you slip through my fingers, by using the words - the spur of the moment of words. I’d never have thought such an opportunity would arise but it arose it did and…   
I ruined it with meaningless words, so before someone else steals my chance before all these years go to waste I’d like to say this now because…

I love you.


End file.
